Double-bearing reels used for fishing generally are designed as follows: a spool is supported between a pair of side plates forming the reel body, so that the spool is free to rotate, and this spool is caused to rotate by means of a handle which is installed on one side of the reel body. Furthermore, a rotation transmitting mechanism which includes a clutch mechanism (hereafter referred to simply as a "clutch") is installed between the handle and spool, so that the rotation of the handle can be transmitted to the spool, or the transmission can be interrupted.
Various types of operating mechanisms have been proposed in the past as mechanisms for placing the abovementioned clutch in an engaged ("on") or disengaged ("off") state. For example, devices have been proposed in which a thumb rest installed behind the spool is used as a clutch operating lever.
The present applicant has already proposed a device in which a separate clutch operating lever is installed above the spool in addition to a thumb rest used as a clutch operating lever as described above. This separate clutch operating lever is constructed as follows: a lever which is installed on one side plate above the spool, and a bridge which extends from the lever to the other side plate, are formed as an integral unit.
However, since the bridge is formed so that it covers the top of the spool, the following problem arises: in cases where the fishing line becomes tangled as a result of backlash, etc., the bridge becomes an obstacle so that handling of the tangled fishing line is difficult.
One object of the present invention is to facilitate handling of the fishing line in cases where the line becomes tangled around the spool in a reel in which respective levers for clutch operation are installed behind the spool and adjacent to both side plates of the reel main body.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent damage to the clutch operating levers and the members constituting the clutch operating mechanism, and to allow safer handling.